World Is Mine!
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: - No llores – Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia – No me gusta verte llorar, Hime-sama. ¿Drabble? SxM. Mal summary, soy pésima para eso D:


_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Atsushi Okubo D: la canción World is mine tampoco es mía le pertenece a Len Kagamine quien le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. ewé xD_

* * *

_**World Is Mine!**_

_**General POV.**_

…

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá, las gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y algunos cortes se notaban en sus mejillas. Claramente se podía apreciar que la misión no había estado tan fácil como lo imaginó.

Pero eso no importaba.

Lo importante en esos momentos, era que Maka, su compañera, técnico y mejor amiga estaba sana y salva, al igual que él, la técnico tenía ligeros raspones en las mejillas y algunos otros en los brazos. Pero lo importante es que estaba bien.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo con cierto tono de molestia en su voz Soul. Recordó lo cerca que había estado de perderla, lo cerca que esa bruja había estado de matarla. Pero afortunadamente Black Star la salvó.

Maka volteó a verlo tímidamente, apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él bajo la mirada. Sabía que se había enojado pero simplemente no podía dejar a la bruja matar a su arma, al amor de su vida. No eso nunca lo permitiría.

- Es solo que yo… fue mi culpa que tú… - no pudo continuar por que las lágrimas se lo impidieron y la voz se le cortó.

Soul volvió a suspirar, se levanto del sofá e hizo que la rubia se levantara también. Lo miró sorprendida pero no por mucho tiempo ya que su vista se le nublo por culpa de todas las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos. Bajó su mirada, no le gustaba que Soul la mirara llorando.

Pero dejo de llorar en cuanto sintió unos brazos rodeándola, Soul la abrazaba fuertemente la pegaba cada vez a su cuerpo. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla, no podía perder al amor de su vida, la amaba más que a nada, seria capaz de matar a todo aquel que quisiera dañarla, nunca la dejaría sola.

Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte, había estado a punto de perderlo y por su culpa, eso nunca se lo perdonaría jamás. No quería perder a su príncipe. Tal vez él no era como en los cuentos, de dulce, tierno, sensible y cursi, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Porque para Maka Soul era su perfecto príncipe azul.

La separó de él sólo para poder observarla. Sus ojos estaba hinchados y grandes lagrimones escurrían por ellos. Soul suspiro para después limpiarle poco a poco las lágrimas.

- No llores – Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia – No me gusta verte llorar, _Hime-sama_.

Soul sonrió torcidamente mientras ella se sonrojaba completamente. Lo miró con las mejillas encendidas y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Volvió a acercar sus labios pero esta vez los juntó en un tierno beso que fue lentamente correspondido por la rubia.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Maka una vez que separaron sus labios.

- Ya te lo dije – respondió el arma mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos poniendo su típica pose cool y la miraba fijamente. – No me gusta verte llorar _Hime-sama_.

Maka se sonrojó más mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. ¿No lo había dicho acaso? Soul era su perfecto príncipe azul. Se lanzó sobre él para poder abrazarlo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te amo Soul.

- Yo también te amo, Maka. - se miraron fijamente para después volver a juntar sus labios en otro tierno beso.

Por qué para él Maka era su princesa. Porque mientras ella estuviera con Soul, el mundo siempre seria completamente suyo.

Oh sí, porque para Soul, Maka era el mundo entero.

* * *

_OMG! Len te amo ;OO; (¿?) ok ya xD… Etto… Saludos terrícolas 8D ok no xD OwwwÓ Sí, sé que eh andando desaparecida por mucho tiempo ;O; demo ewé tengo mis razones D: una de ellas es la falta de inspiración para continuar mis fics ;u; sobre todo el de Love is a simple Thing D: demo lo malo es que ya tengo varias ideas en mente para fics Dx joder e_é xD bueno ya owó hablemos de este drabble 8D fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba World Is Mine de Len Kagamine *-* adoro esa canción es tan kawaii +w+ bueno ya xD nee~ OwO la conti de love is a simple thing la pondré a mas tardar el viernes o sábado D: trataré de no tardar tanto. Bueno es todo por el momento. _

_-Saca una lata- Por cierto alguien quiere cooperar para poder comprar mi boleto para el concierto de Diosa, digo de Lady GaGa? ;O; ok no xD_

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_¿Merezco un review? ;u;_


End file.
